


Reprint

by Insecuriosity



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Birth, F/M, M/M, Merformers, Mers, Pregnancy, Pregnant, Unplanned Pregnancy, Whirl does not see it coming, female!whirl, mer!Whirl, mer!everyone, mermaid au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-15
Updated: 2015-11-15
Packaged: 2018-05-01 18:43:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5216561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Insecuriosity/pseuds/Insecuriosity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Whirl was always convinced that she was barren. After a long life of surviving hunters, enemy mer, territory fights and humanity-related disasters, her body was just too scarred and broken to produce offspring. </p><p>Of course, reality likes to prove her wrong.</p><p>((This story fits in with Charivari's 'Simanzi Mers AU', which I heavily recommend to anyone who likes a good mer-story!))</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reprint

**Author's Note:**

  * For [charivari](https://archiveofourown.org/users/charivari/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Mer One-Shots](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5106533) by [charivari](https://archiveofourown.org/users/charivari/pseuds/charivari). 



> This is for my interwebs bestie; Charivari, and her Simazi-mers story! Yeeeyyy! I hope you enjoy it :)

The water was uncomfortably hot, considering the time of year. Whirl was swimming in anxious circles and the lash of her tail disturbed the water enough that she could still feel the fading currents when she completed a circle. Her body was acting out of sorts, and her cloaca had swollen up over the past two days.  
She had her suspicions, she wasn't stupid. She also wasn't about to go to Ratchet and see if she was right, because that was a bucket of chum she really didn't want to get into. 

"You look really out of sorts today Whirl." Rewind said. "Is something going on? Something outside the usual Whirl-craziness I mean." He had been watching Whirl from a soft spot on the seabed, dozing lightly under the touches of his mate. Chromedome was busy grooming him, endlessly massaging and nuzzling Rewind's smaller body. His eyes and hands had a lot of trouble staying away from the horrendous scar that ran from Rewind's middle tail to his throat.

"You know nothing, squirt. 's just some bad seagrub." Whirl bit back irritably. Her belly was aching, and the pressure on her gut was driving her to excrete. Hah, as if she hadn't been trying all morning! But alas- nothing was coming out, no matter how urgently she felt she had to go. She twisted in the water, and sent a wave of water in Rewind's direction. "Don't act like you know things. It makes you look like Rodimus. An ugly, tiny, even dumber than usual Rodimus."

Rewind frowned. "It was just a question." He mumbled to himself. 

Whirl's belly cramped again, and she snarled. "Yea, well keep your questions to yourself next time, or I'll go and see if a nice human hunter will take you out of my fins." 

Chromedome had stopped his loving administration's on Rewind, and his needle-line spines erected into a threatening display. Thin strands of poison were already leaking from the tips. "Don't talk to my mate that way!" 

Whirl's facial scars fought against her grin, and she flared her own fins. They didn't make her look bigger, not after the mangling they had been through, but the multitude of thick scars was often more than enough to make others shake in their scales. "I think I'll talk to your 'mate' exactly how I want to, Chromey." She answered with a sing-sing voice. 

Chromedome's spines rippled angrily and his tail was starting to lash back and forth, stirring up the sand. "Domey-" Rewind said quietly. "Just let it be okay? It's fine."

"It's not okay!" Chromedome replied as he looked back at his mate. "He was threatening you!" His spines were already drooping out of their aggressive pose, and the tone of his voice had gone from aggressive of the usual whimpering whine that the mer favoured. 

"Oh, Domey..." Rewind said lovingly. Whirl felt like she would be sick if this continued any longer, but Chromedome's interest in a fight had gone with the waves, and he was settling right back into the seabedding with a stupid dopey smile that made Whirl want to chew on his face.  
Her belly was churning, her muscles were itching, the venom pouches at the back of her jaw were swollen, and all of it was just plain riling her up!  
"Fine." Whirl hummed mock-playfully. "If you don't want to play along I'll just have to make you!" 

She flung herself forwards and slammed her body against Chromedome. Rewind cried out as they collided, and Whirl bit savagely into Chromedome's back-fin, the sharp points scraping the side of her head.  
Chromedome snarled, and his long claws raked fresh wounds over Whirl's back as they fought in the sand. Whirl herself was pulling savagely at Chromedome's fins, trying to see how much force it'd take to tear one loose even as she tried to bite through the tough bone of Chromedome's venom-spines. The exhilaration of battle drowned out everything but the smell of blood and venom mixing in the water. 

Chromedome yelped when his spines finally broke between Whirl's teeth, and Whirl was drunk on her victory, chewing on the bony spines. The water around them was thick with venom, burning her gills and eyes, and Chromedome's efforts became focused on getting away instead of fighting.

Whirl had no intention on letting him go, and she snapped her jaws blindly to where she hoped his throat would be -

Something squeezed her dorsal fin, and then she was forcefully yanked backwards. "Whirl-!" Someone yelled out close to her. Her attention switched, and she at clawed whoever had her in their grip. 

The other mer let her go before she could land a hit, and Whirl was left in a disoriented cloud of blood and water. She furiously blinked sand and venom from her eyes until the waters were clearer again.  
Rewind was fawning over Chromedome, who was glaring back in the same manner that a diciplined pup would glare at its caretaker. In the neat row of spines on his back, there was a mouth-shaped hole where Whirl had bitten. Ultra Magnus hovered in front of Whirl, protectively keeping the other two behind his back. 

"What? Do you want a go, big guy?" Whirl honed. Her entire body ached now, but it was worth it. "There's enough of me to go around!" 

The expected reactions of outrage or anger never came, nor did the expected accusations from Chromedome or Rewind. Instead, Whirl found that their eyes were not focused on her face, but rather a lower point of her body. 

Confused, Whirl followed their gazes downward, past her abdomen, to the scarred slit of her cloaca-

Where a small, grey-blue tail was sticking out between the folds. 

"Is that a pup?" Chromedome says, as if cued in to the perfect timing. Both his and Rewind's eyes are comically wide, and Whirl is sure her own are too.

"The way you say it makes it seem like you've never seen one before." She jeers back. Another dull wave of pain runs through her belly, and now she actually feels the contracting of muscles. She shudders, and begins to swim. She's suddeny all too eager not to be in the centre of attention anymore. The tail of the pup brushes against her own tail as she goes. Ultra Magnus, Rewind, and Chromedome all follow her. 

"Whirl, why have you hidden this from the pod?" Magnus sounds anxious and angry at the same time. "As the only female of the pod capable of carrying pups you are the future of our pod!" 

"Oh!" Whirl sings in her sweetest voice. "So it's 'our' clan now that I got a pup in me? How noble! I distinctly remember being rated as a... hm, what was it... tolerated presence?"  
She slaps her tail at Magnus, and he dodges quickly, keeping an eye on the tail of the pup hanging halfway out of her. It makes Whirl boil on the inside, and she is not sure how much of it stems from the birthing. 

"I did not mean to imply that your value is measured by your fertility Whirl," Ultra Magnus said hurriedly. "I simply do not understand why you would lie about something this important." 

Whirl flinched as the cramps began getting worse, and she struggled to regulate her breath as her muscles contracted. "Maybe I wanted it to be a ?. surprise..." 

"Whirl, are you okay?" Rewind said softly.

"Stop asking and maybe I will be!" She growls back. The pup slides outwards with the contractions, and Whirl gives up on trying to swim it off. The cramps are not diminishing at all, and she can't swim fast enough to get rid of her three surprise stalkers. She lets herself drift onto her side, and she grabs at the tail of the pup, intending to hurry the process along. "Come out already you stupid little-" 

"Whirl!" Ultra Magnus yells.

"Careful!" Rewind and Chromedome join in. 

Magnus pulls her hands away, and rights her again, trapping her torso and arms in an embrace. "Pulling out the pup is very dangerous if you do not know what you're doing!" He admonishes her. 

"I know exactly what I'm doing!" Whirl returns. "I'm getting it OUT of me, so let me go already. Hey! Where are you swimming?!" 

"To Ratchet. He has helped birth many pups, and you'll be in good hands." Magnus says, and he firmly ignores Whirls claws as she tries to wriggle free. 

"Whirl, it's really for the best. Especially if this is your first pup-" Rewind begins, but Whirl doesn't listen to him.

"Get off me! I don't need the doc to gut me! It'll come out fine by its own!" 

"Not if you're going to pull it out by its tail it's not!" Chromedome retorts snidely. He's holding a few of his spines that Whirl has bitten off, and it's a satisfying sight. It's almost enough to distract Whirl from the situation at hand. 

"Hnnngn..." Whirl's eloquent reply goes lost with another contraction, and this time when her claws bite into Magnus' skin, it's because of the awful slide and stretch at her cloaca. Whirl jolts when something seems to pop out, and kneads her claws into the wounds on Magnus' arm. "Oh, that was seriously weird. I think that-... were those the pectoral fins?" 

"Yes!" Rewind says, and Whirl hadn't even noticed the small mer coming to swim close to her cloaca. A few inches closer, and Rewind's nose would be touching the pup. His voice sounds downright giddy. "Whirl, I think it's a girl! I can't see any hint of claspers." 

"A girl huh?" Whirl says. "Nice. Let's all hope she takes after her momma!" She's not struggling against Magnus's grip anymore. It's far more comforting to dig in her claws and smell his blood as it mixes with the water. 

Magnus has reached the rest of the pod, and Whirl can just feel all their eyes tracking down her body to her cloaca. She would have laughed herself into an early death at their shocked faces, if she hadn't been so preoccupied.  
Tailgate looks like a miracle is taking place right in front of him, and he dashes over to swim near Whirl's cloaca, staring unabashedly. 

"Oh wow... Whirl, I think something is wrong with your clasper!" Tailgate stage-whispers.  
The other males of the pod have all arrived, and unfailingly, their gazes are glued to her cloaca. Even Cyclonus is watching like a hawk, and Whirl groans. 

"Ungg-... This is far more uncomfortable than I thought." 

"Ratchet!" Magnus booms with his 'absolute authority' voice. "We have need of your assistance!" 

"Nope!" Whirl called immediately afterwards. "We don't, really! Nature is taking it's course just fine!" 

Ratchet had begun swimming towards them as soon as Magnus had called, and now his usual grumpy expression had been turned into his serious-serious-SERIOUS face. The face that he only really showed when mers were about to die. That face was _really_ not what Whirl was hoping to see.  
Ultra magnus finally slackened his grip, and Whirl shook herself free. She would have given him a slap with her tail as well, if it hadn't been feeling so heavy and trembly. 

"Everyone back off and make room!" Ratchet snarled at the gathered group of mers, and they parted like a school of prey-fish before the healer's terse voice. "Whirl, twist yourself belly-up please. Magnus, support her, and bring us up closer to the waves." 

"Belly-up? Do I have to?" Whirl whined, but Ratchet was already flipping her over. Magnus came up behind her and slipped his arms under her armpits, and she elbowed him roughly in his side. "Hey! Hands off the merch!" 

Whirl would never admit it, not in a thousand moons, but drifting on her back like this and looking out over her belly with that thing poking out of it- ?. she was a little bit jumpy. Not scared. Whirl was not scared.  
"I am going to check the progress of birth now. You'll feel some pressure near your cloaca." Ratchet said. He was floating close, and Whirl fought the urge to flinch away when his fingers began to test around the edges of her cloaca. 

"How long have you been in labour?" 

"Uh- the pain started a day ago, or something? Real annoying, let me tell you." Whirl answered. "So what's the prognosis? Is it dead? Am I dead? Are we all dead?"

Someone chuckled in their audience and Whirl snarled. "Whoever laughed is going to be DEAD very -nnngg- soon!" 

"I see no complications. As far as I can see it's a healthy female." Ratchet replied. He'd thankfully taken his hands off her cloaca. "Normally I'd just flip you right back over and tell you to just wait it out, but with the state of our pod, I'd like to keep observing." 

"Ggrrreeat!" Whirl grunted as reply, and the crowd around her gasped and murmured as the pup's tail was squished out a little further. "Just perfect! I always wanted to be in the centre of attention with something sticking out of me! Is everyone getting a good view, or should I change poses?!" 

Ratchet growled. "Oh fraggitall - First-Aid, get the gawkers out of here, and Whirl, stop being so aggravating!" He said, and he nudged Whirl to flip back over again. "I am going to massage your lower tail and belly, to make the passage of the shoulders and head a little easier, so brace yourself against Magnus." 

Whirl grabbed onto the large blue mer, and dug her claws into the already wounded arms. Magnus said nothing. Around them, First-Aid was busy shooing away the gawkers as best as he could.

Whirl groaned as Ratchet's hands began to rub carefully over her sides and belly. Her muscles tensed up as Ratchet's hands passed them, and then they relaxed, making for Things were still twitching and cramping in her insides, but she was getting the feeling that it was going to be over soon. 

"So, Whirl, while we're waiting," Ratchet said. "care to say who sired this pup?" 

Whirl let out a suffering moan. Oh, right, how could she have forgotten to worry about that little detail? Perceptor was going to freak out - he was totally not a pup-raising type of mer.

"Oh, you know, I have -nnnn!-no idea who the father is, really." Whirl said through clenched teeth. "I get so many mers humping at my tail- I don't know which one of them did this to me." 

"That is a lie." Magnus stated calmly. "I have had complaints filed from almost every male in the pod, stating that you attempted to copulate with them without their consent."

"It's not my fault they don't know what flirting is-!" Whirl growled. The pup was almost out- there were only a few places where the little body resisted her pushing, and it would only take a few more pushes....

"If I have to give you a lecture on proper courting rituals again, I will-" Magnus began sternly. Whirl grunted theatrically, and dug her claws deeper into Magnus' skin.  
"Oh-.... Ng! Wait- give me a seconnnd-!"

She pushed, the last resistance broke, and the entire pup came slipping free. "Aagh!" She called, and she lashed her tail, snapping the chord that had connected her to the pup. Her muscles trembled, and she Magnus carry her weight a little longer, just relieved to be done with it all. "Oh gee, that was not fun. Give me a good mauling anyday, but this was just annoying." She half-laughed.

Neither Ratchet nor Magnus answered her. They were too busy looking at the newborn pup that was instinctively swimming up towards the air to give her lungs a try.  
Whirl was pretty sure everyone could tell who her other parent was. Her daughter's colourations were almost a carbon copy of Perceptor, but with the red colouring replaced with Whirl's vibrant blue. 

Whirl stared at the little pup as she sank back down under the waves after her first breath. She had Whirl's fins - the fins from before the incident. The small pup had all her fingers too, and a skin so unmarred by scars that it almost looked fake. 

Ratchet was near the little pup almost immediately, greeting her warmly and checking her health. The little pup fussed as the medic carefully checked her fins and teeth. Whirl just stared. 

"Right." She said after a moment, and she pushed Magnus off of her without looking away. It took a moment to dislodge her claws. "I still have some things to do, so... find Perceptor and tellhimthathe'sgotfirstwatchforever-BYEE!" 

Before Magnus could think to grab her, Whirl spun around and swam off. The little pup called for her to back, instinct driving her to follow her mother, but Ratchet and Magnus blocked the pup from going after her. They were probably smart for doing so. 

Whirl swam for a long time, first to get away, and then to try and work the ache out of her body. She hadn't thought about moving on in a long time, not since finding this crazy-house of a pod, but maybe it was time to pick up the old 'nomad' shtick again. The waters here were cold and unpleasant anyway, and who wanted to stick around with a pod full of dumb males? Not her! 

Whirl liked confrontation, she really did, but she wasn't sure how to face her pup. That... squirmly little thing that looked so much like her-... It was still making her insides twist, and she wanted nothing to do with it. Not with the pup, and not with her own squirmy insides. 

Whirl rubbed over the gaps on her hand where her pinky and ring-finger had once been, and then she set to the task of prying the last bits of umbilical chord from her cloaca.  
Any mers from the Simanzi pod were smart enough to recognise that she was looking for an excuse- any excuse- to let loose. Outside of curious stares and inquiries, she went unbothered as she swam out of Simazi territory and back into the unclaimed seas.


End file.
